Rise of the Dominion
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Thunder's past comes back to haunt him when the arrival of four newcomers begins a battle for Mobius. It's Sol the Jaguar vs. Luna the Wolf in the battle of the ages. Will Sol win and keep Mobius a peaceful world or will Luna triumph and make Mobius a wasteland?
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night when four figures journeyed through the Great Forest, tracking an old friend of theirs. Two of the figures were two echidnas, one having black fur with white dots, one black eye, and one white eye, and the other echidna having sand-colored fur and brown eyes. The third figure was a chameleon with black skin and blue eyes that blended in perfectly with the darkness of the night. Along with the two echidnas and the chameleon, there was also a jaguar with red fur and green eyes leading the group to their destination. The two echidnas were Galaxy and Chronos, the chameleon was Mirage, and the jaguar was Sol.

"How much farther to our destination," Chronos asked.

"Not too much farther, Chronos. Thunder was last located in this area," Sol responded.

"Are you sure, Sol," Mirage asked before Sol stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you questioning my leadership, Mirage?"

"No, sir. I apologize."

"I thought not," Sol said before he continued walking through the dense forest.

"You better watch what you say around Sol, Mirage."

"Otherwise, you may find yourself in trouble with him," Galaxy said, unaware that Sol was listening in on their conversation.

"They're right, Mirage. You should be careful of what you say."

"I don't think it's wise to eavesdrop on others' conversations, Sol," Chronos said.

"It's also isn't wise to have conversations out in the open," Sol added.

"That's true," Mirage muttered, agreeing with Sol. Galaxy, Mirage, Chronos, and Sol kept walking through the forest until stopping on the outskirts of New Mobotropolis. They marveled at the beauty of the city.

"Amazing."

"Astounding."

"Incredible."

"Boring." Sol, Chronos, and Mirage all glared at Galaxy after he had made his remark.

"What? It's just a city," Galaxy said.

"Think about it, Galaxy. Have you ever seen a city like that before," Sol asked.

"Not really."

"Of course you haven't. It's just so well-built. It's an urban masterpiece."

"It also seems to be Thunder's last known location," Chronos added.

"Interesting," Sol said.

"Should we see if Thunder's anywhere in there," Mirage asked.

"No, Mirage. Everyone in the city must be sleeping by now. We'll just have to wait until morning."

"Exactly right, Chronos. We cannot simply barge in and search for Thunder. It would be a major invasion of privacy."

"Fine. Looks like we're setting up camp for the night." Minutes later, Mirage, Chronos, and Galaxy were asleep while Sol was off by himself.

"Why did you turn against us, Luna? Our tribes may not have been the best of friends, but we were. We were best friends when we were younger. Wherever you are, I hope you're recovering from being exiled from the Wolf Pack," Sol said as he stared at the night sky.

* * *

"New Mobotropolis, the very city where my other five operatives are hiding. It's finally time to awaken them," Luna said before closing her eyes and focusing on finding her other operatives. She stopped when she had found Aero sleeping peacefully.

"Aero, awaken. You are my master of air." Aero shot up awake minutes before a moon appeared on his chest, the Roman numeral for three appeared on his back, and his eyes changed from green to pure white.

"I serve only you, Luna," Aero said as he got up. Luna then focused on finding Frost.

"Frost, awaken. You are my master of ice," Luna said before Frost's eyes changed from ice blue to pure white and a four appeared on his back.

"I serve only you, Luna," Frost said.

"Terra, awaken. You are my master of earth." Terra's eyes changed from brown to pure white and a five appeared on her back.

"I serve only you, Luna," Terra said.

"Flame, awaken. You are my master of fire," Luna said before Flame's eyes changed from red to pure white and an eight appeared on his back.

"I serve only you, Luna," Flame said.

"Aqua, awaken. You are my master of water." Aqua's eyes changed from blue to pure white and a nine appeared on her back.

"I serve only you, Luna," Aqua said.

"My half of the Dominion is awake. Your move, Sol," Luna said before a seven appeared on her back and a moon appeared on her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"It really is interesting to be walking around," Rocket said as he and Sally waked around New Mobotropolis.

"The one thing that makes this better is you," Sally said with Rocket's arm around her shoulder.

"It's things like that that makes me glad we're together, Sal."

"I think so, too." Rocket and Sally's jaunt around the city was cut short when an earthquake caused them and other Mobians around them to fall to the ground.

"What's going on, Rocket," Sally asked as the ground rumbled.

"I don't know," Rocket responded before the ground started breaking apart. From the ground rose a golem of earth accompanied by an ice serpent slithering its way over and a Chaos-like creäture looming over them.

"Give us the girl or suffer the consequences," the serpent said.

"Never! You'll have to go through me first to get to her!"

"Gladly," the golem said before bringing down its left fist towards Rocket.

"Okay. That hurt," Rocket said after the golem brought its fist back up.

"Are you okay, Rocket?"

"If you define okay as buried in the ground, then yes."

"Don't worry. I'll get you out," Sally said before a giant eagle came down and grabbed her in its talons.

"Let go of me, you overgrown vulture!"

"Never. The master sent us to capture you," the eagle responded as he and Sally flew off.

"We got what we came for. Let's go," the Chaos-like creäture said before it, the golem, and the serpent disappeared.

"Okay. You got me off-guard, but I'm ready now," Rocket said as he got out of the ground. He then looked around and saw no trace of the golem, the serpent, or Sally.

"Sally? Where are you?!"

* * *

"So, a golem, an ice serpent, and a Chaos-like creäture attacked you and got away with Sally," Thunder asked after Rocket had explained it all to him, Sonic, and Shadow.

"Yeah. I'm not sure how, but Sally wasn't there when I got up," Rocket said.

"That's unfortunate. I may have an idea of what happened, but I'll need conformation to support my suspicions."

"What's that mean," Sonic asked.

"It means Thunder needs to get some more info to confirm what he thought happened did."

"Gotcha."

"You guys can do what you want, but I'll be looking for Sally on my own," Rocket said as he got up.

"You can't do this alone, Rocket. We have to be there with you," Sonic said.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Rocket on this one. Go save Sally," Thunder said.

"Thanks for understanding, Thunder." Rocket then walked out of the room to start his search for Sally.

"What was that?! Thunder, you let him get away," Sonic said.

"I truly am sorry, Sonic, but Rocket must do this on his own."

"I agree with Thunder, Sonic. This truly is something Rocket must do on his own," Shadow said.

* * *

"If I had known looking for Sally was this exhausting, I would've taken one of the vehicles to help me out," Rocket said as he rested on a log. He was unaware that he was being watched by Sol, Chronos, Galaxy, and Mirage.

"Who is he," Chronos asked.

"I am not sure, but it seems he's searching for someone. I'll see for myself," Sol said before walking off.

"If I don't find Sally, Elias and Max will be all over my ass."

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah," Rocket responded.

"My friends and I can help," Sol said as he sat beside Rocket.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have to do this on my own."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Rocket."

"I never said my name," Rocket said.

"You didn't have to. I know a friend of yours. Thunder," Sol said.

"Thunder? You know him?"

"Of course. We were part of the same organization years ago."

"What would that be," Rocket asked.

"The Dominion," Sol simply said.

"What else do you know?"

"You may want to sit down. There's a lot to explain."


	3. Chapter 3

"What can you tell me about the Dominion," Rocket asked.

"Ah, the Dominion. Grand memories. But, there's no time to take a walk down memory lane. The Dominion was established by Thunder's grandfather, Ultima the Falcon. After it had been founded, Ultima started searching far and wide for others with talents like his own. After he had found what he was looking, there were thirteen members: him, Galaxy the Echidna, Aero the Eagle, Frost the Hedgehog, Terra the Rhino, Mirage the Chameleon, Luna the Wolf, Flame the Phoenix, Aqua the Dolphin, Chronos the Echidna, Leaf the Hedgehog, his own grandson, and myself," Sol said.

"Frost? You knew Frost?"

"Of course. You know him as well, I assume?"

"I do. I just don't believe that Frost was a part of some organization. Wait," Rocket said before thinking back to something Bloom had said before: 'You look just as you did when you left the Dominion.'

"Does the name Bloom mean anything to you?"

"Bloom. Ah, yes. She was chosen to be part of the Dominion, but was banished when Frost had found out she was planning to dispose of Leaf," Sol said.

"Interesting. What else can you tell me about the Dominion," Rocket asked.

"All of us had extraordinary talents. Galaxy was able to harness the powers of the very cosmos, Aero was able to control air, Frost could control ice, Terra could control the very earth we walked on, Mirage could create illusions to fool his opponents, Luna could use the powers of the moon, Flame could harness the heat of the flames quite easily, Aqua could use water to her advantage, Chronos had the power to control time, Leaf was able to use plants as weapons, Thunder could use the power of electricity against his foes, and I could use the powers of the sun just as well as Luna could with the moon."

"Who was Luna?"

"An old friend of mine. Before Ultima found us both, Luna was part of the Wolf Pack while I was a member of the Felidae. Though our tribes were enemies, we were true friends despite the difference in species," Sol said as he recalled his fondest memories.

"What happened that you both left," Rocket asked.

"Luna had no say in the matter unlike myself. She was exiled when the rest of the Wolf Pack had found out she had extraordinary abilities. Ultima found her days after her exile. I left because he had asked me to become part of the Dominion."

"So, Luna was exiled while you left by choice?"

"Correct. I was devastated when I had found out Luna was forced to leave the Wolf Pack," Sol said.

"Why," Rocket asked.

"I was beginning to develop feelings for her, but those feelings faded when she had assassinated Ultima."

"Luna killed Thunder's own grandfather?"

"Yes. After that had happened, we had split up the other members into two groups. I had taken Leaf, Thunder, Chronos, Mirage, and Galaxy while Luna took Frost, Aero, Flame, Aqua, and Terra," Sol said.

"So it was them," Rocket muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Before, I was attacked by a golem and an ice serpent."

"Frost and Terra must be under Luna's control," Sol said.

"You're saying that Frost and Terra attacked me because they were under Luna's control," Rocket asked.

"I am. Fortunately, I can do that as well."

"How?"

"Like this," Sol said before closing his eyes. He then focused on awakening his five operatives.

"Thunder and Leaf, if you can hear, awaken. Luna has made the first move and it's my turn now." Far away, Thunder was working on his newest technological creation when he heard Sol calling out to him.

"Thunder, awaken. You are my master of electricity," Sol said before Thunder's eyes changed from yellow to red. Elsewhere, Leaf was tending to her private garden when Sol called out to her.

"Leaf, awaken. You are my master of plants." Leaf put the watering can she was using down and walked off.

"I have awakened my operatives. Now it's time to take the fight to Luna," Sol said.

"Right," Rocket said.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder, Sol, Mirage, Leaf, Chronos, Galaxy, and Rocket were all looking for what could be used as a stronghold for Luna and her soldiers. Thunder had transformed into a giant falcon while Leaf transformed into a pterodactyl made purely of vines. Sol, Mirage, and Chronos were riding on Thunder's back while Rocket and Galaxy were flying Air Leaf. Rocket looked around before seeing the same ice serpent from before slithering around the terrain below.

"Galaxy," Rocket called out.

"Yeah," Galaxy answered.

"Down there." Galaxy looked down and saw the ice serpent transform back into Frost and enter the same castle that Sally was held hostage in before (The Four Elements). Sol saw Rocket, Galaxy, and Leaf heading down to the ground and wondered why.

"What are they doing," Sol asked himself before he decided to land. Down on the ground, Thunder and Leaf changed back into their original forms and looked at the castle Frost had entered.

"Is that their stronghold, Rocket?"

"I saw Frost heading in there, so it must be," Rocket said.

"We'll have to use the element of surprise to get in there," Mirage suggested.

"Great idea, Mirage," Sol said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Come on. I may know a way into the castle."

"Lead the way." Rocket then led the others over to the hole Scorch had made with the Invisijet.

"That seems like a great way inside," Sol remarked.

"It should," Rocket responded.

"The only problem is how to get across the gap," Chronos said.

"That's easy." Rocket then used his terrakinesis to make a bridge that led from where they were to the hole.

"Remarkable."

"Come on. We gotta stop Luna before it's too late," Rocket said as he stepped onto his newly built bridge. Sol and the others followed after Rocket and set foot in the castle.

* * *

"The old stronghold. Fond memories," Luna said before turning to Frost.

"Make sure the prisoner is secure until Elias arrives."

"Of course," Frost said before leaving the room.

"Once Elias hands Mobius over to me, I'll go on to rule Sol and Moebius. I'll be unstoppable," Luna said, unaware that Rocket and Leaf had heard her entire plan.

"What is with these kinds of people?"

"What are you talking about," Leaf asked.

"They always want to take over the planet. Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Xandred. Every villain goes after the same thing every single time: world domination," Rocket said.

"They're evil. What do you expect?"

"They should at least go for something more realistic."

"Can we just focus on the matter at hand," Leaf asked.

"Sorry. It just irritates me that every villain wants the same thing," Rocket said.

"I know that, but saving Sally should be your number one priority."

"You're right." Rocket and Leaf then crept away, unaware that Luna had heard them leave.

"It seems we have some intruders in our midst. No matter. My soldiers will have them eliminated."

* * *

"Sally! Are you here?! Sally," Rocket said as he and Leaf searched the dungeon for Sally.

"No good, Rocket. Sally may be here somewhere, but she's not here," Leaf said.

"Sally!"

"Looking for someone," Luna asked before Rocket and Leaf turned around to see her with Sally.

"Rocket, run! Get outta here," Sally said before Luna pushed her aside.

"You," Rocket growled.

"You know her?"

"I do. She's the one who used Aero and the others to capture Sally."

"To be fair, you duped me when your mechanical double grabbed the princess instead of Mecha Rocket."

"I had to! I couldn't let you get your paws on Sally. Otherwise, you would've forced her brother to hand over control of Mobius to you," Rocket shouted.

"Mobius will be mine and you can't stop me," Luna said.

"Wanna bet?!"

"Are you challenging me?!"

"Sounds like I am," Rocket responded.

"You're on," Luna said, accepting Rocket's challenge.

"Rocket, calm down."

"Why don't you stay out of this, plant girl?! This is between me and the hedgehog!"

"Plant girl," Leaf asked, offended by Luna's comment.

"You heard me," Luna said.

"First off, no one calls me 'plant girl'. And second, you're about to get defeated by Rocket. Show her."

"My pleasure." Rocket then curled his left hand in a fist before covering it with ice.

"Prepare to eat ice, wolf girl," Rocket said before jumping into the air. Before Rocket's Sub-Zero Ice Punch could hurt Luna, Frost intercepted it with his own.

"Frost, outta my way!"

"I won't let you hurt Luna."

"Fine! I'll take you in her place," Rocket said before changing both his hands into Ice Blades. He sharpened the left blade with the wall and the right with the floor. Before Rocket could slice Frost into pieces, Terra used her earthen armor to shatter his blades.

"What?!"

"Try that again, hedgehog," Terra said as she faced Rocket.

"I will," Rocket said before using his terrakinesis to lift one of the stone bricks from the wall and throwing it Terra's way. Before it could make contact, a wave of air and water slashed the brick. Rocket watched as Aqua, Aero, and Flame walked into plain view.

"You're outnumbered, Rocket. You can't win. I have an army."

"So do I," Sol said before he walked out of the shadow along with Mirage, Chronos, Galaxy, and Thunder.

"Sol. I knew I smelled jaguar fur," Luna growled.

"The game is over, Luna. Your soldiers and mine are evenly matched. You don't stand a chance of winning."

"We'll just see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the castle, Thunder was battling with Aero in the skies, Chronos was grappling with Terra, Mirage was fighting Aqua, Leaf was reluctantly dueling against Frost, Galaxy were dealing with Flame, and Sol and Luna were battling each other.

"Give up, falcon! You cannot defeat me," Aero taunted.

"That's what you think," Thunder said before sending an orb of electricity Aero's way. It made contact and Aero fell to the ground, defeated. While on the ground, Aero's white eyes changed back to green and the moon disappeared from his chest. Thunder touched down and saw Aero was unconscious from the battle.

"One down, five to go." Meanwhile, Chronos was using his chronokinesis to slow down time so he could gain an advantage over Terra. When she charged right past him, Chronos grabbed her horn, mustered up enough strength to lift her into the air, and threw her into the ground. While unconscious, Terra's eyes changed back to brown and the moon on her chest disappeared. Chronos looked over to his friend to see him come out on top over Flame. He watched as the moon on Flame's chest disappeared into thin air.

"Halfway done with Luna's troops," Thunder said as he saw the same thing Chronos had. He then glanced over to Leaf who had just fallen to Frost.

"Leaf." Before he could do anything, Rocket used his speed to deliver a high-jump kick that knocked Frost to the ground.

"We may have lost one battle, but we still won four others," Thunder said as he watched the moon fade from Frost's chest.

"Done," Mirage said as Aqua fell to the ground. Aqua's eyes changed back to their usual blue and the moon on her chest disappeared.

"My five soldiers may have fallen, but I'll make sure you meet a different fate," Luna said as she launched a beam of pure lunar energy at Sol. He dodged it before firing a blast of pure solar energy right back at Luna.

"You may defeat me, but my five soldiers will continue on the fight in my honor," Sol said as the fight between him and his old friend raged on. Soon, Frost, Aero, Leaf, Terra, Flame, and Aqua regained unconsciousness and watched as Sol and Luna battled.

"Solar Punch!"

"Lunar Claw!" Both Sol's attack and Luna's met each other and caused a massive shockwave that knocked everyone back and demolished the castle behind them. Sol climbed out of the castle debris and looked around for Luna.

"Luna?! Luna," Sol shouted before more of the debris moved. Luna climbed out, her fur covered with the debris of the castle collapse.

"Sol," Luna said as her eyes changed back to their usual green.

"Luna."

"Sol, are you okay?"

"I am," Sol responded.

"I am so sorry for the trouble I put you through. Assassinating Thunder's grandfather, taking control of Rocket's allies. All of it. I'm ready to pay for what I did," Luna said softly.

"It's okay, Luna. I don't blame you for any of this."

"You don't?"

"Not at all," Sol responded.

"Thank you, Sol," Luna said.

"You are quite welcome."

"Great to see that we're all friends again," Rocket said as he and everyone else found their way out from under the debris.

"Rocket, nice to see you're okay," Sol said.

"Yeah, for the most part. I have this killer backache now."

"I'll check it out when we get back to New Mobotropolis."

"Quite right, Thunder. Let's go home."

"All of us," Sol said, glancing at Luna. Sol and Luna then led everyone else on the long journey back home.


End file.
